AfterSchool Monster
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: UKUS Gakuen Setting. Arthur has been without sex for an entire month. As he watches Alfred with other people, he wonders, "What can I do? Note to self: DON'T take advice from France." Doujin-based Fail summary Warnings inside


6:00 AM – 14 September 2011

My mummy is talking to me about life and films (*gasp – Plot twist in a film summary **The Mirror with Two Faces**). I want to type now. I feel positive!

Title: After-School Monster  
>Circle: Frenzy<br>Rating: M  
>Pairing: UKUS<br>Note: Gakuen!  
>Warning: Bondage!, (Dub?)-Con, Jealousy!, Loss of a cellular phone (oh no... can't live without one... sarcasm)<p>

* * *

><p>England had his face buried in his arms, fabric of his indigo school coat absorbing the heat from his face, heat from frustration.<p>

"Bloody Hell..." He groaned and put his elbows on his desk, forehead against his interlaced fingers. "...Gonna explode."

France stared at the other, holding his milk carton with a curious expression on his face. "What is? Your eyebrows? That'd be a sight."

"No." Arthur glanced to his left, out the classroom window to see a certain American down below. From the second floor, he could see America laughing with other students. He held a sucker to his mouth, bringing it to his mouth when he would pause his laughing for a few moments.

"Aah~... I see." France nodded, understanding the situation now.

"... I want to touch America..." England let his head fall down on the desk. "I want to hug him, I want to kiss him, I want to rub myself up against him- Aaaah, shit~..." He groaned as though he were in pain.

France stood and laid a hand on the glass, looking at the North American.

"He seems to be very popular with both the ladies and the gentlemen.

"All the clubs want him to join, too. He's basically an all-purpose athlete." France whistled. "He must be bu~sy." He saw Alfred pull the sucker from his mouth to speak.

Arthur looked out again and saw it. "I want to be that candy... inside his mouth..."

"Settle down," Francis advised. "... So what you're saying is," France said, then sat down before continuing,

"You're upset that America is so popular with everyone, but that he won't pay attention to you? You spoiled thing, you."

England glared. "It's-

"It's not like we haven't had sex in an entire month and before that I'd started worrying about how he's been acting less and less like we're dating, and I haven't been panicking over whether or not he'll ever actually love me or not or anything like that, okay!"

"...wow..." France adjusted himself haughtily in his seat. He placed his chin on his left hand, supported by his forearm and rooted by his elbow, and waved his right hand out as though he were wise. "Well, if that's the case, why don't you just go on the offensive?"

"What?"

"Just take him by fo~rce." France said as though it were nothing. "Capture him, carry him off somewhere, and just let things go from there~. You're a man, aren't you?"

"I-I don't think I could do that to America..." England spoke out of anxiety. "But more importantly, even if I could, there's a large chance he would kill me. He's disturbingly strong."

"Point," Francis admitted. "He'd probably kill me too."

He stood. "But nothing is impossible for the Great British Empire, right?"

"You're unbelievable..."

"Good luck~"

"...Belt up."

* * *

><p>Later, in the student council room, Arthur sat head down on his desk, his left arms in front of his head on the desk.<p>

_What the Hell was he trying to pull back there~? First of all, the git never comes by to see me any more, anyway. Not even to tease me... He does phone and e-mail me, though._

England sighed. _I'm such a girl..._

He thought of America's happy face, his cheerful voice. "_England!_"

_I want to hear his voice... Touch his hair... _Arthur remained silent as he began to touch himself through his plaid school pants. _Inhale his scent... _

"Hn..." He whined. _America..._

Heavy thudding came towards the room.

"ENGLAND!" America yelled, rushing in to see the European.

_That voice... _England thought loudly, snapping his eyes open, but not moving a muscle.

_AAAA-America?_

"Huh?" Alfred wondered aloud, just seeing that the other nation was asleep.

_Wh...Why? Auditory hallucination?_ England knew that you could hallucinate in times of stress, but this was kind of ridiculous.

America walked over to the desk, through the space that inhabited two alike couches and a coffee table in the middle. He walked between one couch and the table. "Are you sleeping?"

_I... I can't move... He's coming closer..._ England ranted in his mind.

"I've been really busy so I haven't been able to see you lately." Alfred explained to his sleeping beauty. "I came all the way over here 'cause I thought you might be lonely, and you're asleep. Boring." He closed his eyes, proud of his boyfriend. "Well, I bet you're busy, too."

He smiled and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I've got something to do again today. I'm a hero, you know, so you'll have to forgive me."

_Wha...? As if I'd forgive you, you twit!_

America leaned forward, hand on the edge of the desk and bending over. "... England, you're worked hard today." He gave a kiss to the blonde locks.

_Ah... America's scent._ Arthur felt his heart racing, pounding.

America's voice was taunting him. "Ha ha. Just kidding. See ya."

_It's been so long. _England thought of what France had said earlier. _"Go on the offensive_._" _

_That's it. I can't stop myself._

England reached out and grabbed America's left arm with his right. He pulled the other down.

"Uwah?"

Papers flew everywhere. A slam resounded well with the fluttering.

"Wai- England!"

He fell and America was crying out. "Ow~! What are you- Gyah!"

As America's head cleared, he noticed that his arms were behind him. "... Wha..." His brown coat was pulled back from his shoulders. He tugged on the cord that bound him.

He panted, asking, "What the Hell are you doing! England..." He could feel some cool air on his hips where his pants were going down and his white dress shirt was riding up a bit.

_I actually pulled it _off... England was panting as well, his body adjusting to the exertion."Well, catching a wild animal is pretty dangerous, after all. I can't have you braking free, now can I?"

"What!" As England began to settle between his legs, America struggled more. "What are you on, dude! Untie me! Surprise attacks are lame!"

_I hate to admit it, but... The Frog's plan is actually working rather well. _Arthur thought, his sleeves rolled up slightly. He began to unbutton the younger male's shirt, kissing the milk sweet skin below.

"Wait..." America said. "Have you gone senile?" He blushed as England teased his chest. "You... You can't do this. This is..."

England, his face become flushed as his body warmed up, denied him. "Sorry, America. I can't hold back any longer." He began to unbuckle America's restraining belt.

"Hey... No..."

A cell phone rang, successfully breaking the mood.

"Huh?" England looked on his desk. It wasn't his phone.

"Oh!" America realised, recognising his ringtone.

"Who's calling you?" Arthur asked, flipping the cell open.

"He...Hey, give that back! And don't look at it without asking!" Alfred began to struggle more. He was a hero. He couldn't not answer the phone. "The softball club asked me to help them out today! It's probably from the captain! So hurry up and untie me, stupid!"

Arthur appear thoughtful. "Hmm..." Work or play.

America was shocked as he saw his phone fly out the window.

Play for the win.

"What..." America sounded, then went on, "... the Hell did you do that for! You jackass! I can't believe you-"

"AFTER!"

"..."

Arthur went on. "You can hit me all you want afterwards, okay? So just...

"Right now," he ordered, glaring into those sky blue eyes that were full of anger and exasperation currently, "just shut up and look at me! Only me!"

America glared, then relented. He brought his head back and to the side. "Dammit... There's definitely something wrong with you..."

England smirked.

* * *

><p>"Haah~ Ah~! Nng- Hyah... Ah..." America clenched his eyes shut but kept his moans flowing out from him as England thrust into him, his cock rubbing against their stomachs. It felt so goo- "Ah!"<p>

England smiled, glad for having taken of his mauve jacket earlier for this _activity_, as America cried out louder than before. "Right-!" He paused as he plunged in. "There. Shit- un..." _He's so tight... I'm gonna lose it._

America peaked an eyelid open, looking at the other pleadingly. "Ah-... Plea... Slower... Ah~" He shivered slightly as Arthur's hand drifted across his torso, teasing his nipple. "I can't-!"

Another thrust and America cried out his release, cum spraying onto his and England's stomachs. England bit his lip as America tightened around him, filling his cavity with semen.

As America was panting, his head to the side, England mused. "You came like a freight train..."

He dragged his hand through the other's cum on his belly. "You... needed it just as much as I did, didn't you?"

"This..." America began as England smirked, feeling the other shake with anticipation and nervousness. "I..."

The former empire grabbed the superpower, surprising him, and flipped him over, not complaining when he slipped out of the tight warmth and began to position himself to take the younger one from behind.

America grunted as he registered the situation. He was supported by his knees, spread wide as England had practically ripped off his pants. He was also on his chest, his hands being of no use. England's hands were on his hips and held them steady as-

America screamed as England slammed his hips forward, erection thrusting in and reclaiming its territory of warm euphoria. The sound of slight gushing from America's ass as the semen from before was being forced out by England's thrusting accompanied the sound of skin against skin.

"Uhnn!" America grunted, his hips moving forward as England thrust forward, then moving on their own accord. "Eng... Land... You're... Inside..."

They continued for a bit longer and reached their peaks.

America was face down on the carpet, panting. "Shit. Stop... It's too much... I... fucking hate you..."

England panted in tiredness as well. "Is that so?" He grabbed the younger male's arms, pulling him back so that America's back was against his chest. "Doesn't matter.

"You're mine," he declared his mouth looking to ravish the America's lips.

* * *

><p>"...So," France said aloud, "he really did a number on you. I think it's an improvement." He laughed.<p>

England had bandages on his right cheek, nose and the corner of his mouth, as well as a large pad of gauze taped over his left cheek. "Shut up. Stop laughing."

They were sitting in Arthur's office, the Briton slumped over his desk and the Frenchman sitting on one of the couches.

"A huge success, _non_? As expected of the Great British Empire." France stifled his laughter.

"Shut the Hell up, you twat! After what happened yesterday, he didn't contact me even once! Even though he usually texts me two or three times a day!" England fell face first onto the desk. "Even though I sent him 300 apology texts..."

"Wow..." France said, panicked. "That's kind of creepy."

"Ah~ Shit. I just ruined out entire relationship. Just kill me now~" England whined, much like Shakespeare's Cassius.

France came over to the desk. "Settle down, _rosbif_." The door was kicked open.

England sat astonished. "... Eh..."

France glanced at the doorway. "America...?" He bent down so that he could only see over the desk and was out of America's way.

America came right to the desk and extended his arm to the Briton. "Let's go home."

England turned away. "What are you talking about? Don't you have plans with one of the clubs today? Heroes are always busy, right?"

"Ah, I told them I couldn't today."

England turned back to his former colony. "What? All of them?"

America turned away this time, blushing. "Like I said... Uhm... I'll buy you ice cream."

England blushed, his heart already racing in joy. "Oh... Okay, but you're not treating me. We'll split the cost."

As they walked out the office and through the hallway, America sighed. "Well, I'm not completely blameless either, but you gotta tell me or I won't know, okay? Communication is key. And you suck at it."

England just stammered, knowing that it was true, but-

"...Well, I like that about you, but- y'know."

England blushed. "What?"

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Seychelles picked up a phone that she had found outside. She looked around. No one was there. The message light was on. Opening the phone, she saw that it was America's.

Opening the phone and going to message, she came across 300 apology texts, all saying the same two words - "I'm sorry." - and all from England.

"... Creepy..."

* * *

><p>6:12 AM – 17 September 2011<p>

Well, that one's done. About 200 more doujins to turn into fanfics. Wish me luck!

I stumbled upon this one while searching on this wonderful site EnglandFTW told me about – zerochan.

I love it so.

Note: If you want the doujins, I don't remember where I got any of them. Rather, I have the sites, but they took a long time to download. If you can't find any of these doujins or are having a hard time getting them, just e-mail me and I'll send them to you.

Thanks for reading.

YT202


End file.
